The Cat the beginning
by Maddog24
Summary: Fresh out of College Christian Andrew Tyler had taken an internship at the local Zoo to start his life with himself and his pet cat. He thought that his life would be normal. That thought was wrong and one night would change his & the cats lives forever
1. The night it all changed

Christian Andrew Tyler had just graduated from UCLA with his degree in Zoology and a new job back home in New York. He would work at the Catskill Game Farm a place he had visited many times as a youth growing up. He was an only child Christian had been raised by his father after he and his mother had divorced.

His father was very wealthy but Christian didn't want to live off of his father's money so he started his new life. A small apartment with his pet cat Oneder (pronounced Oh-need-ER after the movie _that thing you do). _His cat was a longhaired Maine-coon, with a light tan fur from the top of his head down to the back and legs with white running up his nose and jaw down his neck and underbelly and on one side of each leg also the feet were white.

Christian stood six foot tall and around 180 lbs. He has medium length light brown hair and Hazel eyes with an athletic build and a chiseled face. He is in great shape as he had just finished the baseball season where he had started at second base at the university.

He would go to work each day on his internship where for the most part he would feed the animals and clean up after them. Though very boring he knew it was a good way to get his foot in the door and start his career. His life seemed to be set and he would live a normal life.

One week after he had been working he had started to be more money conscious. He had been eating fast food every night mostly because he could not cook. On a Sat there was a lawn sale down the block from where he lived. Seeing an old Microwave oven he bought that bringing it home so that he could start to eat more at home. Christian was not aware that this purchase would change his life.

That night Christian had some frozen chicken that he warmed up in the microwave. Unbeknownst to him was that the microwave had a tiny hole in it that while the chicken was cooking, allowed dangerous amounts of microwave energy to seep into it. After it was finished warming up, Christian started to eat his food. Oneder had done what he did every night beg for food. Christian could never resist and breaking off a few pieces of chicken he fed it to his pet. After eating he went to his bedroom and had fallen asleep watching TV.

A change occurred in both Christian and Oneder while they slept. As morning rolled in and the sun had set Christian was woke by his cat but not in a normal way. Oneder had pounced on the bed and began to yell at Christian "hey wake up and feed me!" he yelled.

Christian opened one eye and looked at his pet. "Huh! What do you want?" he asked still half asleep. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Its 7:30 in the morning what do you want!" he said. Oneder walked on the bed up close to his head. "I said I want food you fool," said the cat in an annoyed tone.

Christian jumped out of the bed startled at what he had just heard. "Did you just talk?" he asked frozen in the spot he was now standing in. Oneder sat down on the bed and looked over at him. "If I tell you what happened can I get some DAMN FOOD!" Oneder asked.

Christian starred at his cat astonished that he was hearing his pet talk. Oneder looked at him "yes your cat is talking get over it" he said and walked over to the edge of the bed "listen up and see if your brain can comprehend what I am about to say" Oneder said and shook his head adding "I was on your computer most of the night looking up answers to what happened and let me say its not easy to do anything without a thumb" The cat started to walk back and forth on the bed as he talked. "The microwave has something wrong with it. The chicken we ate last night was full of microwave energy and it changed me. I can talk as you know now and along with these vocal cords my brain began to absorb information, I have a photographic memory now" he said looking back at his master. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?" he asked adding "now all last night I was learning and I think maybe we have gained the abilities of each others species" he jumped off the bed and started to walk to the kitchen still talking " after you feed me I would like to conduct a few tests" he said and stopped looking back "are you coming"

Christian still slightly in shock collected himself and followed behind him " so you are a human now?" he asked in disbelief. "No" said Oneder adding "I am still a cat but I have a brain and vocal cords like a human, you I suspect have the abilities of a cat and that is what I want to test, now give me some people food no canned crap"

Christian opened the refrigerator and took out some leftover Chinese food showing it to his cat "is this ok?" he asked. Oneder walked over to him and looked up saying "it will have to do but your going to start getting better food for us to eat" Christian empted the food in the bowl and Oneder started to eat it.


	2. Abilities Test

After eating his food, Oneder had convinced Christian to take a few tests and see if his theory was correct about gaining the abilities if species. The two walked out of the apartment to Christians van. It was old very large 1978 Chevrolet Van, painted black with dark tinted windows.

"So I suppose you want to drive too?" Christian asked his cat still not believing that he was in a conversation with a cat.

"I know I told you I can't do a lot without thumbs but in theory I could drive better than you with the knowledge I have obtained" Oneder replied as he jumped on in the passenger seat.

Christian shook his head saying; "I think I will stop asking you questions now" He started up the van and drove down the road. "Where did you want to conduct these tests?" He asked as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Let's go to your old high school I don't think people will be around this early on a Saturday," the cat suggested.

Christian gave his cat an evil look "If you hadn't nagged me I would have been at home sleeping or watching TV"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just drive we have a lot of work to do" Oneder said as he walked over to the window and placed his paws on the door to look out it.

Christian pulled the van up to the school and drove it in the back of the school, parking it near the track and football fields. He opens the door and steps out on to the ground as Oneder jumps out behind him. "OK so what do we do now?" He asks the cat as he closes the door.

"Follow me" Oneder said and started to walk to the track. He looked back to make sure he was coming. When Christian was he spoke again "If you got the stopwatch I told you to bring we can start with the 40 yard dash"

Christian took the stopwatch from around his neck. "Yeah I have it," he said holding it out for the cat to see

"Good now start it and place it on the ground" Oneder said. After Christian followed his instructions he told him "now go get ready to run when it reaches zero again I will tell you to go"

Christian stretches out a little and lines up on 40 yards away from Oneder who had been watching the watch count. "I am ready" Christian calls out to his somewhat annoying furry friend, adding "last time I did this I had a 4.49 time"

"You have about 10 seconds" Oneder called out "get ready" he adds and watches it count. "And go" he yells as count reached zero. He watched as Christian started to run and as he passed him he took not of the time.

"What was it?" Christian asked as he caught his breath.

"That was amazing" Oneder said looking at him. "Your time was 1.26" he said

"What?" asked Christian

"1.26 now write that down on the note pad," Oneder said as he walked over to where the starting line was marked on the track. "Come over here and get ready to run the mile" he called out.

Christian walked over to the line and stood ready. In his head he was thinking "why am I taking orders from a cat".

Oneder had been watching the stopwatch and when it was near the next minute mark he called out "ok gat ready… and GO!"

Christian started to run around the track picking up speed every second. He raced around the track passing the starting line three times. Every step felt like he was running fast and faster.

One Christians fourth time around Oneder was watching the clock. Oneder wanted for Christian to cross the start line, when his food stepped over it, Oneder called out "59 seconds… you just ran a mile in 59 seconds"

Christian was surprised that his speed and leg strength had increased so much. Oneder was purring loudly he was excited that his theory was correct, they both and new enhanced abilities and he of a human and Christian of a cat.

They conducted numerous tests that day. Testing how high he could jump both standing and running. Also doing various strength and stamina tests.

After Oneder had competed the last test and was sure his theory was correct he looked up at Christian " you just did a standing jump of 18 feet. Come on lets go home" he said and walked over to the van.

Christian fallowed he was in shock for the second time that day. "I am a super person this is so awesome" he thought. As he opened the door he watched Oneder jump in the van. "This is so cool" he said and climbed in closing the door behind him.

Oneder walked over to the passenger seat and sat down. "This really is, no lets go home," he said.

Christian drove off and back to the apartment. The two got out of the van and walked inside.


End file.
